How Jane & Billy became best friends
by Jane-By-Design-Lover
Summary: "Billy?" "Yes Janey?" "Promise me something?" she pleaded me with those doe eyes of hers. I'd promise her anything.


How Jane & Billy became best friends

Billy

It was the first day of kindergarten. I was finally a big kid now. I walked with my older brother, Tommy, to school. He's now in sixth grade. The elementary and middle schools were side by side, with the high school across the street.

As we got close to the elementary school, which Tommy was instructed to walk me to, I suddenly got scared. I felt like I was two years old. I wanted badly to make a run for it, but I knew that if I did I'd be in major trouble. A million butterflies crept their way into my stomach as we stepped onto the lawn. I desperately wanted Tommy to hold my hand, tell me everything would be okay, and walk me to my classroom. But I knew Tommy would rather eat spiders than hold my hand in public. There was a slim chance my brother would tell me anything reassuring. Also, he had to get to class too.

"Tommy?" I whimpered.

"What bro?" he asked looking towards me.

"Can you hold my hand?" I pleaded him

"No, way! That's embarrassing!"

"Okay." I managed to say as I took deep breathes.

"Look lil bro, you're gonna be fine. Kindergarten is awesome."

"Really?" I asked him my eyes widening. Maybe Tommy was right and I'd actually have fun like so many people had told me before.

"Yep."

I was actually now starting to look forward to being in school.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her. She had a mess of black curls bouncing up and down with every step she took, arched black eyebrows, the biggest brown, doe eyes I'd ever seen, A small button nose, and a cheerful smile. She was so beautiful. She had her hair in a bright, yellow headband, a yellow daisy shirt, cut-off light jeans, and matching yellow sneakers.

She was holding hands with a guy who looked a little older than Tommy with the same features on his face. I assumed he was her brother. I wished Tommy had taken a hold of my hand too. She was so pretty I found it hard to try to look away. I heard Tommy follow my gaze then chuckle as he dragged me up the steps of the school.

"Well, this is it. Have fun lil bro, and remember I'll meet you right outside when school is over."

"Okay, you too Tommy." I told him as the pretty girl and her brother entered the school together. I really hoped she was in my class.

"And by the way, I saw you staring." he told me referring to the girl. My face instantly started to go red.

"Hey, I hope you at least get the balls to talk to her."

"Talk to her?" I asked him uneasily, how could I talk to her? She'd probably think I was a total dork and not waste any time talking to me.

"Yeah, I gotta go! See you later!" he shouted over his shoulder as he jogged next door to the middle school.

"This is it." I whispered to myself as I walked inside. I'd been in here many times before. All the times I'd had to go to Tommy's meet the teacher night. Also, when I'd gone here to see who my teacher was and where my classroom was. My teacher was Ms. Stanley, room twenty-two.

As soon as I opened the door I froze again. There she was. Standing towards the left of the classroom with her brother. She quickly hugged him and said a goodbye as he jogged out of the classroom.

Everyone else in the classroom was seated at a desk with papers and crayons. Most of them were talking. The teacher was walking from desk to desk to see everyone's work. But then my eyes landed on her. Again. She was drawing on a piece of paper as she pushed her wild curls away from her face. But. She was alone. No one was getting up to go sit by her or talk to her.

I quickly make my way over to her. She picks her head up as I sit down next to her. She looked at me and I noticed she had freckles over her nose and forehead. When we locked eyes she gave me a big toothy grin. I returned the smile as I said,

"Hi, my name's Billy."

"My name's Jane." she told me grinning widely.

"Whatya drawing?" I asked her as I leaned my elbows on her desk.

"No peeking!" she screeches in a fit of giggles as she covers the paper.

I start to laugh too and say,

"Oh, come on!"

"Not until I'm done!" she says still giggling.

Were still giggling by the time shes done.

"Look-ie!" she giggles holding up her picture in front of my face. This time I don't freeze. The picture is of me. From my dirty blonde hair down to my mischievous smile. I start to grin as I say,

"Its me!"

"Yes! Do you like it?" she replies.

"Its pretty."

She giggles mumbling a thanks.

"Here, keep it." she says handing the paper over to me with that smile of hers.

"Thanks Jane." I tell her bringing the picture to my chest as if to hug it.

"Now you have to give me something." she insists.

"Okay. Ummmmm... I know!" I say thinking up and idea.

"What?" she asks me excitedly.

"I'll give you a special name!"

"Yay! What?" she asks me bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Your name will be... Janey!"

"Yay! Now I'm special!" she squeals.

"You two look like you're having fun." said walking up to us.

"Yes, we are." Janey beams. She smiled at us as she walks away, back to her desk.

"Billy?''

"Yes, Janey?"

"Promise me something?" she pleaded me with those doe eyes of hers. I'd promise her anything.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me we'll be best friends forever?" she asked me with her lower lip jutted out.

"Of course Janey." I smiled at her. She smiled back at me that special way of hers as she squealed and threw her pale arms around me.


End file.
